


Whole

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: 7th year was hell for Seamus, no, worse than hell without Dean.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> What? I'm actually writing something that's not Next - Gen what is this? Enjoy this Deamus!

Seamus had expected Dean to go into hiding/on the run since he was a muggleborn. Technically, he wasn't, but that couldn't be proven. He hadn't expected for Dean not to say 'goodbye'. Maybe it would have been too hard for him, but Seamus just wishes he could have seen him one more time.

So Seamus had gone to Hogwarts by himself, no Dean sitting next to him. No Dean being in the bed next to his. It was better for Dean not to be at Hogwarts of course, with the Carrows pretty much running a torture chamber for a classroom. At the same time though it was hard to cope without Dean.

Seamus felt like a part of himself was missing, he didn't feel whole without him. At nights Seamus would toss and turn worrying about Dean, he wondered where he was now, if he was still even alive. He really hated to think about the latter because then Dean would never know his true feelings.

Dean and Seamus were best friends, inseparable, but Seamus had a secret even Dean didn't know. Seamus was in love with his best friend. He had known it since 5th year, but was too afraid to tell Dean in fear of ruining their friendship. He didn't even know if Dean was even into blokes let alone him. He'd rather not lose Dean completely.

_It was the summer after 5th year, Dean was staying over at Seamus' house for a few weeks. Currently, they were in Seamus' room a bottle of Dragon Barrel brandy, Seamus knicked from his parents' liquor cabinet, between them.. They both were laying down on the bed, side to side._

__

__

_Seamus was staring at Dean, studying his face, wanting to remember this moment. Bloody hell, he had it so bad for him. "You have pretty eyes." He blurted out. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, his brain struggled to fix this._

_Dean just laughed, "Bloody hell, you're drunk, mate!"_

_A wave of relief washed over Seamus. Good, Dean hadn't taken it seriously. He couldn't let a slip up like that happen again, what was wrong with him?_

Now it seemed he could possibly lose him, forever. He was the biggest idiot, he should have told him. Instead he had stared at Dean while he was working on one of his drawings, his face scrunched up in concentration. He would see Ginny and Dean together and picture himself in her place. Then he would promptly run off to clear his head by snogging some random bloke. He felt pathetic. 

During the day he kept himself occupied with the DA and trying not to get killed by the death eaters in the school. The hospital wing was often filled up with students due to the Carrows' love of throwing hexes at students. The older students tried to protect the younger students as best they could, unfortunately they couldn't protect them in classes. What kind of psychopath hexes an 11 year old?

Finally, it had all come to a head. They were in battle, at Hogwarts of all places. Once a place of learning, now a battlefield. Everything Seamus had learned built up to this, but no one was truly prepared for the blood bath that occurred. Bodies were dropping, some faces he recognized, some he didn't. The most notable he witnessed was Lavender. That werewolf had attacked her, it was unclear if she was alive or not. She was his friend, he hoped she'd be ok. He had to fight on.

A lot happened after that. Harry was dead, Voldemort had declared his reign with much opposition. Then Harry was alive again and it was over. Except it wasn't, many would still be haunted by what they had just experienced.

"Shay!" A familiar voice called out to him.

It couldn't be. He had to be hearing things. Seamus was afraid to turn around and not see anyone there. He turned around anyway. He couldn't believe it. "Dean? Is that really you?"

There Dean stood, looking battle-worn, but didn't look too badly injured. "It's really me." Dean said with a smile, he had missed that smile. Dreamnt about that smile.

Seamus wasted no more time and pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much." Dean said.

They finally broke apart and Seamus immediately missed the contact. The two boys just looked at each other for a moment. Seamus knew he had to tell Dean. Was this an inappropriate time? Maybe, but Seamus had to tell him before his courage left him. "I'm in love with you!" he said louder than he intended.

Dean said nothing for a moment, it was a painful moment for Seamus. He then smiled softly. "This year was nearly unbearable. Sometimes I found it heard to keep on going." Dean then took his hand, "But what kept me going was seeing you again. I knew I had to get back to you."

Seamus was relieved Dean hadn't rejected him. He pulled Dean closer to him again and this time, kissed him. Kissed him like he had wanted to for ages. Kissed him like these were their last moments on earth. The truth was though, now it was only the beginning.


End file.
